


Confessions Interrupted

by VampirePaladin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Be My Hetalia, F/M, Human AU, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew really just wants to confess to Katyusha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Be My Hetalia gift for jevia.

Matthew took a deep breath again. The cheap lights flickered above him, only somewhat illuminating the hallway of the apartment building. He glanced down the hall at the door to the apartment he shared with his brother. He could run back. No one would know that he had spent the past half hour out here, trying to knock on the door. It was not a very thick door, in fact it was cheap. Who would have thought this would be such an insurmountable barrier.

“Hello, Matthew,” came a voice to his left.

Matthew turned his head slowly. The first thing he saw was a large pair of breasts. Then he saw a bag of groceries. Somehow, that led to him seeing the gentle face of Katyusha. Next to her was Natalia. The younger sister was texting someone on her phone, a scowl on her face.

“H-Hi, Katyusha, Natalia.”

“Your brother is an idiot.”

“He isn’t that bad. Alfred is good at science and math, he is just a bit oblivious to reality.”

“I know.”

“How long were you out here?” Katyusha asked.

“Oh, only about five minutes.”

Katyusha pulled a set of keys out of her pocket. There was a cute little keychain attached to it that she had bought on a vacation. The pink ball of fluff danced around as the key unlocked that cruel wooden barrier.

“Do you want to come in?”

“Yes,” Matthew said a bit too quickly.

Before he could step inside, Natalia pushed past him and stormed through the small apartment to her bedroom. The slam of her door shook the apartment. Matthew could hear rock being played very loud.

“Where is Ivan?”

“He went back home. Our grandparents are very sick.”

“I am so sorry.”

Katyusha set the paper bag full of groceries on the counter and began pulling out items and putting them away. Her breasts bounced merrily as she moved with confidence in this safe domain.

“They are old and had good lives. Ivan will try to get them to move here. Then we can care for them better.”

“So will all of you be living here?”

“I don’t know. We are going to try to get the empty apartment on the second floor for them.”

“That would be nice. Katyusha there is something-“

“Give me your keys.”

Matthew jumped when he heard Natalia speak. He had not realized she had left her room.

“Why do you need my keys?”

“Give them to me.”

Matthew sighed as he fished in his pocket and pulled out his own key. He dropped them in Natalia’s expectant hand. He guessed she wanted to borrow his car, but right now he just wanted the distraction gone.

Without a word of thanks the young woman closed her claws around the keys and walked out the door.

“You were saying?”

“Huh?”

“You were saying something before Natalia interrupted.”

“Oh, uh, yeah, Katyusha I wanted to-“

He was interrupted as the door to the apartment slammed as Natalia walked in carrying a box of Cheez-Its. She stormed past the two of them and took the box to her room.

“I wanted to say…” Matthew looked into those sweet eyes staring back at him. “I heard your sink was broken. Do you want me to fix it?”

“Really? That would be wonderful. It would save us so much money!” 

Matthew could not resist the smile Katyusha gave him. He mentally silenced a sigh before it could escape. He smiled back at her. At least he had a reason to spend more time in her apartment.

“I’ll just go back and get some tools.”

Matthew went back to his apartment. He reached into his pocket for the keys and produced nothing.

“Natalia, she still has my keys.” Matthew groaned.

“You are in my way.”

“Oh, Natalia, I need to get back in my apartment.”

The severe girl silently unlocked the door. She stepped inside before Matthew, dropping the keys on the small table just inside the door. Without asking permission she began to search the cupboards full of junk food.

“Um, you can help yourself.”

“That was what I was doing.” 

“Oh… I nevermind.” Matthew ignored the girl putting all of the Nutella into a plastic bag. Instead he grabbed his keys from the table and his tools from the closet.

Natalia briefly entered Alfred’s room. She was only in there for a minute or two. Matthew stood waiting at the door for her. She swept past him. 

After locking the door he returned to the apartment that Katyusha shared with her siblings. 

“I have the tools.”

“Would you want to stay for dinner after you are done?”

“I’d love that.” Of course there was something else he wanted to say.

Over the course of the next hour, Matthew worked on the sink. Katyusha would stay near him and talk to him as he worked. He found himself becoming more at ease while talking to her. It helped that most of the time his head was under the sink.

“There, that should be it.”

Matthew sat up and he found his face just inches from Katyusha’s. He had not realized just how close she had been to him while he was working.

“Thank you,” her voice was soft and inviting.

Matthew’s phone rang. He sighed as he pulled it out and held it up to his ear.

“Hey, Mattie, where are my Cheeze-Its?”

“I don’t know. Look for them.”

Matthew hung up on his brother and turned his phone off completely.

“Was it Alfred?”

“Yeah. Listen, Katyusha…”

“Yes, Matthew?”

Desperate to avoid yet another interruption, he took a page out of his brother’s handbook. He grabbed her around the shoulders and kissed her. If she was surprised, she hid it well. Katyusha quickly took charge of the kiss with the soft steel that Matthew had seen from her in the past.

About fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the door. When the door opened, Alfred was greeted with the sight of his brother and Katyusha being very disheveled. Their hair was all over the place and Katyusha’s shirt was half unbuttoned.

“Where is she?”

“Who?” Katyusha asked.

“Natalia!” Alfred held up a random note that had been left in his bedroom. If he ever wanted to see the Cheez-Its and Nutella again he had to come over.

“Oh, my sister is in her bedroom.”

“Thank you,” Alfred pushed his way in and headed toward the room in question.

Katyusha and Matthew looked at each other. They both broke out into laughter before they relocated to the couch to continue what they had started.

Alfred found the door to Natalia’s room unlocked. He threw it open, preparing a declaration of war. You could mess with a man, but you did not mess with a man’s Cheez-Its. The declaration died on his lips when he saw what was in front of him.

It was Natalia. She was dressed like Lightning, a character in one of his favorite video games. She put her knife into the Nutella and then smeared it over a Cheez-It before eating it. Realization dawned on Alfred’s face as he entered the room and shut the door.

Elsewhere, Ivan was feeling a sense of dread that he could not explain.


End file.
